Skydiving
by Infinite's Ruby
Summary: Luigi invites Daisy on their first date, believing that a simple picnic and watching the sunset will suffice. However, Daisy has other plans to make their first date a little more exciting. Plans that Luigi may not agree with completely.


It was just another Sunday afternoon. For once things were peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining; the Toads were going about their daily routines, breathing sighs of relief when it seemed that even Bowser had decided to take the day off from his usual schemes of kidnapping Princess Peach. On a rare occasion, he'd decided to spend some time with Bowser Jr and the rest of the Koopalings taking them on a family outing.

Luigi sat on a wall kicking the back of his heels against the rough surface in a nervous gesture; the neatly packed Picnic basket sat next to him. In his hands, he clutched a bouquet consisting of some of the most beautiful flowers ones, that he'd commissioned specially for Princess Daisy.

Unlike Mario, who had many female admirers which often resulted in the plumber often being swarmed by women wherever he went. Barely anyone paid any attention to Luigi; now it was Daisy that had taken an interest in him for yet some unexplained reason.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Luigi asked himself.

Luigi honestly had no idea why Daisy had even said yes to him. Right now he was the most nervous man in the Mushroom Kingdom. His palms were sweaty; his heart was racing. The plumber could already foresee a million ways the date he'd so carefully planned with Daisy could go wrong.

"I can do this. It's just one date, a little picnic."

Luigi glanced down at the picnic basket that was resting off to the side. He had to wonder if it was a rash decision inviting Daisy on a date. Sure, they'd met a few times in the yearly go-kart competitions Mario hosted.

"I have it all planned out a nice quiet picnic in the Donut Plains, watching the sunset."

It was perfect he'd planned out the whole date. At the end of the date, he would hold hands with Daisy gazing at her beautiful sky-blue eyes and then they would kiss each other tenderly on the nose. Luigi blushed ever so slightly, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Luigi heard the sound of roller blades striking the surface of the road snapping him out of his thoughts catching sight of Daisy rollerblading her way towards him with a mischievous smile on her face. She was beautiful; there was no doubt. Daisy skidded to a stop right next to the wall where Luigi was sitting.

Luigi slid off the wall, taking several deep breaths to calm himself handing the bouquet over to Daisy.

"This bouquet's for you, Daisy."

"Oh wow, Luigi they're beautiful, thank you so much!" Daisy closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the flowers, a small smile crept across her face in pure bliss from the smell of the flowers. That was good she hadn't rejected the flowers. That motion alone gave Luigi some confidence that maybe their first date wouldn't be a disaster.

"So then are you ready to go on a pic-"

"Hi, sweetie! Are you ready to go skydiving?!" Daisy interrupted Luigi. The look of horror briefly appeared on Luigi's face. He quickly slammed a blank expression on his face even though his knees were trembling. Right away Luigi could sense that something had gone amiss with his plans.

"Sk-skydiving?" Luigi stammered aware that his voice had risen several pitches. Well, there went his carefully laid plans down into the nearest furnace.

"Of course sweetie! I have it all planned out. First, we're going to go skydiving over Isle Delfino, and then there's a special surprise just for you," Daisy said smiling all the while. "You'll love the surprise!"

Daisy paused, seeing the green plumber's face turn into a look of complete shock and horror at the mention of the word skydiving, plummeting hundreds of feet through the air, with a nothing expect a flimsy parachute. There would be certain death on the side if the parachute failed to open leaving the unlucky person strapped to it plunging several thousand feet very quickly like a speeding Bullet Bill until they hit the ground.

Luigi also didn't like the sound of this 'surprise.'

"Oh, mama mia what have I gotten into?" Luigi asked himself following Daisy reluctantly.

* * *

Despite Luigi's protests which fell on deaf ears Luigi swallowed nervously, the parachute was strapped tightly to his back. The door to the plane slid open the blast of frigid air hit Luigi in the face which he could barely make out the sight of the dolphin shaped Isle Delfino coming into view.

There was a pair of Shy Guys on the plane as well with one of the serving as the pilot and the second one was a crew member checking to make sure that their equipment was safe and secure.

He swallowed nervously closing his eyes, mustering up his courage to take a step forward towards the open plane door. Luigi looked out and gulped nervously.

They were just so high up, the ocean it seemed so far away beneath their feet. Luigi saw the clouds drifting past him slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the look of excitement appearing on Daisy's face. It was clear that she was eager to leap out of the plane to her death.

"Come on Luigi!" All he saw Daisy was a blur running past him and jumping out of the plane door into the empty air with a scream of delight.

"Mamma Mia," Luigi muttered, walking out towards the edge of the plane. He peered out seeing the rapidly shrinking dot that was Daisy plummeting through the air to her certain death. No, there was no way that he could do this. "It's official; I'm going to die."

He was going to stay in the plane aware of the Shy Guy glaring at him making a shooing motion to jump off the plane.

The Shy Guy was getting annoyed now turning to mutter something in a language that was unrecognizable to Luigi to the pilot. The pilot who didn't even look away from the controls made a gesture that said just get this chicken of the plane. The second Shy Guy turned to face Luigi, who was trembling now the sound of his knees knocking together could be heard all over the plane.

What Luigi didn't know was that he'd met this particular Shy Guy once before. This ShyGuy who had been the winner of the yearly Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament. The Shy Guy recalled tripping over his own feet when he'd gone to retrieve his trophy at the award ceremony his mask had fallen off revealing to Luigi just precisely was under the mask.

Unknown to the Shy Guy Luigi had spent many sleepless nights just shaking from what he'd witnessed.

"Ah, Mr. ShyGuy you know what I'll wait until we land."

No, this plumber was jumping out of this place willingly or not. They Shy Guy began to advance slowly towards Luigi slowly, his shorthand reaching up to the corner of his mask to remove it to scare the plumber out of the plane. It had the intended effect on the plumber seeing the horrified look on Luigi's face.

"I'll jump! Please no anything, but that!" Luigi screamed, turning around breaking into a run, jumping through the plane door into the vast empty skies himself. Luigi followed his previous scream with another loud scream.

The wind howled past his ears Luigi keeping his eyes closed slowly opening his right eye just a crack seeing the clouds racing past him. Luigi felt his breath being taken away by the sight of Isle Delfino that was beneath his feet. The view was more than enough for Luigi silently gaped in amazement ignoring the fact he was plummeting several hundred miles per hour, from the corner of his eye he saw Daisy appear right next to him.

"I told you that it would be fun!" Daisy's voice cut into his thoughts Luigi looked down and felt Daisy gripping his own hands, and he struggled to fight back the blush that crept up on his face. She was so close to him that their fingertips were almost touching each other.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. After all, it almost feels peaceful, and the view is…" Luigi paused trailing, as he stared into Daisy's eyes. They were a light blue, almost like they were ocean itself against the white sands of a beach with the tide coming in at the right time and her hands were smooth to the touch.

Luigi felt the fears he'd had about skydiving melt away, and he heard Daisy saying something.

"Let your parachute out!" these words were more than enough to snap Luigi out of his fantasy. With a yelp, he activated his parachute in time, which it caught on the breeze the straps of the parachute chafing him across the shoulders.

He glanced over at Daisy, who had activated her parachute as well; gravity would do the work to allow the two of them a safe landing. In what felt like seconds instead of mere minutes Luigi felt his feet connect with the ground, he let out a low sigh of relief as his legs buckled forcing him onto his knees on the sandy beach in stunned disbelief that he was still alive.

"You see was that so bad?" Daisy's words caught his attention which Luigi let out a low sigh. "I did it for you. Now can we have the picnic?" Luigi asked, looking around at the white beach and the Piñatas that were looking at them and the two parachutes that were behind them lying in a tangled heap on the sandy beach behind them.

"Of course silly! Didn't you know that the skydiving agency was having a skydive over Isle Delfino and then have a romantic picnic for two on Sirena Beach." Daisy replied. "It's my 'surprise' to you."

Luigi could only gape in shock hearing the low hum of the plane's engine watching the plane that they'd jumped out from landing on the airstrip runway the propellers coming to a stop. Luigi and Daisy gathered up their equipment, making their way back towards the plane, walking together in a comfortable silence.

Luigi could feel his heart rate finally beginning to slow back down. He looked over at Daisy, who was right next to him. Even though Luigi didn't want to admit it, skydiving had been fun. He could feel the last traces of adrenaline beginning to fade away, the wind in his ears just plunging through the sky and the view of Isle Delfino from the air would always be a cherished memory.

The sunset was beautiful over the waves casting a peaceful hue over Sirena Beach Luigi noted, leaning against the tree the remains of the picnic had been neatly folded away back in the basket. Daisy clutched the bouquet in her arms. Daisy bent her head inhaling the scent of the flowers looking content she followed Luigi's gaze out over the ocean hearing the gentle waves lapping at the beach.

Luigi slipped his fingers through her own which caused her to stir ever so slightly, and she found herself gazing into those feisty blue eyes that belonged to the princess of the Sarasaraland Kingdom intertwining her fingers through his own.

"It's funny that you asked me out on a date," Daisy said. She saw Luigi tilt his head in a gesture of curiosity. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me on a date as well."

Luigi froze in shock for a few seconds in shock. He knew that his mouth was slightly open, but he couldn't help it. Had Daisy been waiting for a date? It wasn't possible he had to be dreaming.

"So di-did you want to go on a date with m-me?" Luigi stammered, getting the words with difficulty over his lips. "I'm nothing like Mario. I'm not as brave as he is."

Daisy frowned blowing her bangs out of her face. "I didn't agree to go on this date with you because you're related to Mario," Dasiy admitted. "Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows all about his crush on Princess Peach, anyway."

Daisy then leaned forward to planting a kiss on Luigi's nose. She had to giggle when she saw Luigi's face beginning to blush. Luigi moved in closer to Daisy his lips pulling Daisy in closer to him. The faint blush began to spread over Daisy's face as the two of them leaned their lips brushing against each other the warmth of their first kiss.

Luigi wanted the kiss to last forever. The magic of the moment didn't last forever feeling Daisy pulling away from him the small smile still on her face.

"You're braver than you let on." Daisy felt Luigi made sure that Daisy was within arm's reach as Dasiy shuffled in closer to him the warm blush on her face coming closer willingly for the two of them watched the sunset in silence.

"So then what do you want to do for our next date?" Luigi asked, hoping that she would pick an activity that was less extreme than Skydiving.

"Let's go skydiving again!" Daisy suggested a teasing look on her face.

Luigi paled in horror. "Oh no, then that's a bad id-"

"Relax sweetie; I was just joking," Daisy playfully punched Luigi in the shoulder. "You need to lighten up more."

"No, sweetie I'll let you pick what we do for our next date," Daisy said gently placing a hand on Luigi's shoulder. "It's your choice, and I won't find it boring."

To think that Daisy was asking what he wanted to do for their next date. Luigi placed a hand on his chin lost in deep thought until an idea came to mind. It was something that both he and Daisy could enjoy.

"How about we go rolling skating sometime at the derby?" Luigi asked, seeing the smile on Daisy's face, she suddenly embraced him with Luigi, is placing his arms around her shoulders returning the warm, gentle embrace.

"That sounds fun sweetie."

* * *

 _Disclaimer I own nothing. The Mario franchise and all of the characters mentioned in this fic is copyrighted to Nintendo._

 _A/N I'll admit I'm not the greatest at writing romance since this is my first time writing it. This idea just wouldn't leave my mind. They are just adorable together in my opinion._

 _LuigixDaisy is one of my favorite ships, so I just wanted to write something for these two. These two need to interact more with each other in a mainline Mario series game._

 _Also, suggestions for improvements will be very appreciated._


End file.
